Frozen Turtle Fever
by Iron117Prime
Summary: Mini-Sequel to Frozen Turtles. It's Anna's birthday; and Elsa has invited the Ninja Turtles to the party. Elsa wants to make it a perfect day for Anna, however there are a few things that might make it a bit more difficult than originally intended.


**Hey everyone. I hope you all have been doing well. Again, thank you for all your support in regards to Frozen Turtles. To show my thanks, here is a little funny one-shot I wrote. Please enjoy.**

 **Oh, one small side note: There are no songs in this. I'm sorry, but I'm not to good with songs.**

 **Frozen Turtle Fever**

With a twirl of ice, a small ice statue of the smiling Anna was formed over a large blue cake. "So lonely." Elsa reconstructed it into little ice-figurines of herself and Anna in formal outfits. "Stiff." Elsa observed as she reconstructed it again, this time as one where Anna was frozen and Elsa was in sorrow, holding onto her. "No, I hated that!" She did it again, this time as herself and Anna ice-skating.

"Okay, that's good." Leo said as he stood next to Elsa. "Keep it right there."

"You sure?" Elsa asked.

"Relax, it looks great!" Kristof called as he held a mop with paint; Sven was next to him, with paint cans on his antlers. Kristof used the mop to paint letters on a large piece of paper.

Karai walked up to Elsa. "Quick question. Did you not about two weeks ago, go toe-to-toe with a homicidal psychopath, a group of evil mutants, and army of robot ninjas? How is this making you nervous?"

"I just want it to be perfect, that's all." Elsa replied.

"Speaking of perfect, check this out." Kristof said as he was on a ladder. Elsa, Leo, Raph, and Karai looked to see a massive banner hanging high that read 'Happy Birthday Anna' on it in colorful letters.

"Well… that's…" Elsa said with a nervous smile.

"A little much, don't you think?" Raph asked.

"Well it was Mikey's idea." Kristof said as he got down.

"Figures." Leo, Elsa, Raph, and Karai said at the same time.

Mikey popped up in front of all of them. "Hey, you want a Booyaka-Party, you gotta think big! And no party is complete without Pizza!" Mikey pointed to the far left where there was a table with a large pyramid stack of pizza boxes. The table had heat lamps near it as well.

"Okay, heat lamps are up." Donnie stated as he turned them on.

"Heat lamps?" Elsa asked.

"You ever tried cold Pizza, Elsa?" Mikey asked "It's always good when it's hot."

Elsa sighed. "Guys, are you sure I can leave you all in charge here?"

"Absolutely." Kristof assured.

"Don't worry, we got this." Donnie added.

Elsa adjusted a flower set on one of the party tables. "I just don't want anything to happen to this courtyard."

"Come on, what's the worse that can happen?" Karai asked.

"A giant Kraang-worm can show up out of nowhere…" Mikey began. "We can be attacked by brain-sucking Squirrelanoids, or…"

"Forget I asked." Karai interrupted.

Elsa gave a light gasp. "Olaf! What are you doing?!"

Said snowman turned around from the large cake, with a hole in the cake, and his mouth stuffed with blue frosting on his lips. "I'm not eating cake."

Raph face palmed. He walked up to Olaf and picked up his head. "Seriously. Do you even have a brain in there?"

"But it's an ice-cream cake!" Olaf whined.

"And it's for Anna." Elsa told him.

"'And it's for Anna'." Olaf repeated as Raph put his head back on his body. The snowman then removed the piece of cake from his mouth and put it back to where he found it.

The bell on the clock tower rang in the distance. "It's time." Elsa began. "Hey uh Leo, I need your help for a minute could you come with me for a sec?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Leo replied.

The Ice Queen turned to her friends. "You sure you guys got this?"

"We're fine." Kristof assured.

"Because…" Elsa began.

"Elsa, we're highly trained ninja, we've been through all sorts of crazy things. I'm sure we can handle keeping this place clean." Donnie told her.

"Okay then." Elsa said as she and Leo walked by the door towards the castle. Elsa froze the water around the nearby fountains, creating decorative statues. "Don't let anyone in before we're ready."

"We wont." Raph replied.

"Try not to break anything." Elsa added.

"We're just gonna chill." Mikey responded.

"I'm probably gonna walk around." Olaf said randomly.

"And keep an eye on that cake and the pizza!" Elsa called as she closed the door with her and Leo inside the castle now.

Karai gave a smug look to Kristof. "You do know she thinks you're an idiot, right?"

Kristof had a smug smile. "Well clearly she's wrong." He replied before bumping into the table with the cake. The little ice figuring was about to tip over but he quickly adjusted it. He turned to smug grins from Raph, Karai, Mikey, Donnie, and even Sven. "What it's fine." He dismissed.

"I can't read." Olaf said, looking to the banner. "Or spell."

"Why am I not surprised?" Raph stated.

"Elsa seems pretty worried." Donnie observed.

"Aw come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Mikey asked.

* * *

 _Dimension X_

In the bizarre and strange world of this insane and reverse dimension, based on one of the many large floating asteroids, was a massive Kraang base. Inside the base we're more than two hundred Kraang droids. They we're readying their many weapons, ranging from blasters, to preparing their scout ships. A few Kraang we're in their hover-pods and had now attached themselves to Bio-Droids, which gave a roar to signal they we're ready. A large pod door opened from the floor as a large metal claw came out and another claw came out soon after, which led to the rise of a massive Draco Droid.

Many Kraang formed a military line towards the control center as what appeared to be a human female walked towards it. She had the appearance of the human known as Irma. However, her body began to shift and open to reveal a massive mechanical body, in the center was none other than the second-in-command of the Kraang forces.

"You guys are as dumb as a box of rocks!" Kraang Sub-Prime exclaimed. "Seriously?! How hard is it to find one Kraanging human kingdom?!"

"That which is known as the Kingdom of Arendelle is difficult to locate, due to being in that which is known as a parallel Earth that is parallel from the dimension that is Earth that Kraang has already failed to do that which is known as invade." A Kraang droid replied.

"Also, the defeat of the one known as Shredder has shortened those that are resources to Kraang." Another Kraang added.

"Oh for the love of…!" Kraang Sub-Prime began until another Kraang droid at the central controls got his attention.

"Attention, Kraang Sub-Prime." The droid spoke. "Kraang has located that which is known as Arendelle." A small pink, triangular portal opened in front of Sub-Prime, giving an areal view of the kingdom.

"Excellent." Kraang Sub-Prime grinned. "How long till we're ready?"

"That which is known as the Invasion Force that will be in the invasion that is known as the invasion of Arendelle will be ready within the time frame of 8 hours." A Kraang droid replied. "Also, Kraang has confirmation that the ones known as The Turtles are in that which is known as Arendelle."

"Perfect." Sub-Prime's grin grew even more. "Not only will we got our hands on that lovely Ice Queen, but we'll also destroy those good for nothing Turtles once and for all!" Sub-Prime's robotic hand showed a holographic image of Elsa. "You're little Ice Powers are gonna do me and Kraang Prime a whole lot of good, Queeny."

Kraang Sub-Prime's evil laugh echoed throughout the base.

* * *

 _Arendelle, castle hallways._

"So what do you need my help with?" Leo asked.

Elsa turned around to him. "Look, I want to keep you guys a surprise for Anna. But also I want you to stand by in case things go a little, off. I want this day to be perfect for her so…"

"I get it." Leo understood. "You want me to keep an eye on things to make sure your perfect day goes perfectly, but you also don't want her to see me."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Elsa replied.

"Don't worry." Leo told her. "Oh, and let me give you some quick advice, Elsa: Relax. Things are gonna be great, don't overthink on the little stuff."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, thanks. And be sure to stay out of sight. Anna has the eyes of a hawk."

"Really?" Leo asked with a cocked smile. "Hey what's that?" He asked, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Where?" Elsa asked turning around. "I don't see any…" Elsa turned back only to see Leo was nowhere in sight. She smiled and shook her head. "Very funny Leo." She spoke out loud confident she could hear him. "Just stay like that."

* * *

 _Anna's room_

Anna snored in her bed, as she was quite the heavy sleeper. Elsa popped up on the side. "Pst, Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Yeah…?" Anna answered in her sleep

"Happy birthday." Elsa said with a smile.

 _"To you…"_ Anna sung in her sleep.

Elsa giggled. "It's _your_ birthday."

 _"Too me…"_ Anna sung again, while Elsa giggled. Elsa heard a 'pst' above and looked up to Leo as he stuck to the ceiling and motioned his right hand in a tickling sensation. Elsa gave a questionable smile at that before she begun to tickle her sleeping sister who giggled and laughed.

"Come on get up, get up." Elsa continued to tickle. "It's your birthday."

Anna finally woke up. "It's my birthday?" She asked, and didn't seem to notice the Turtle who quickly stuck in the corner on the ceiling.

"Yep, and it's gonna be perfect." Elsa told her as she helped her sister. "You never really had a birthday before… except the ones outside my locked room." She handed Anna some clothes, which she happily took and ran behind the dressing drapes. "I may be way too late for this, but I want to give you the best day of your life." Elsa said before she sneezed and two little snowmen suddenly appeared, which Leo noticed. The tiny snowmen smiled as they scampered out of the room, something Elsa and Anna didn't seem to notice.

Anna came out with a green and blue dress, decorated with flowers. "Elsa, I think you might have a cold."

"I don't get colds." Elsa dismissed. "Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa twirled her hands and used her magic illuminated the flowers on Anna's dress and give herself a green dress with pink flowers on it; something the concealed Leo noticed with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Fancy." Anna observed with a smile.

 _"You said it."_ Leo silently agreed in his thoughts looking towards Elsa's new outfit.

"Just follow the string." Elsa said, showing Anna a long red string.

"Wait, what?" Elsa then took Anna out of the room, following the red string.

Leo was about to move out, staying close to the shadows. He smiled as he wondered what Elsa had in store for her sister. Though he was curious about those two little snowmen Elsa literally sneezed up, but he dismissed it as nothing. _What's the harm two little snowmen can do?_

* * *

 _Courtyard._

Things seemed completely ready in the courtyard, everyone present was just minding their own business. Kristof was sleeping with Sven, resting on his reindeer with Olaf as well; Mikey was on a chair, playing Galaga on his T-Phone; Raph was playing with a yo-yo; Donnie was tweaking a little invention; and Karai was polishing her blade.

In the midst of this the same two little snowmen came into the courtyard, Olaf noticed their presence. "Hello there." He said, getting everyone's attention as the two snowmen climbed onto one table, they jumped onto the punch bowl, spilling punch over Raph, Sven, and Kristof. The two snowmen gave squeaky laughs before Karai picked them both up.

"Okay, where did these guys come from?" Karai asked as Raph, Kristof, Mikey, Sven, Donnie, and Olaf looked at them more closely.

"Uh… Kristof? Donnie asked.

"Never seen them before." He replied.

"Well, they made a bit of a mess, which we gotta clean up now." Raph complained.

"It's just spilled punch dude." Mikey said. "Nothing too big."

* * *

Back in the castle, Elsa continued to lead Anna as she followed the red string through the halls and Leo was sticking to the shadows, being as quiet as possible.

"Just you wait Anna." Elsa began as Anna followed the string to a knight's armor, towards the helmet, which Elsa opened to reveal a bracelet. Anna smiled as Elsa put it on. Leo gave a slight smile, not a bad start so far, not a bad start.

"If anyone who wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try." Elsa continued as Anna continued followed the string to a closet. When she opened it, she found a little castle, which Anna gratefully took. Even a little Olaf doll popped out from the top saying _'summer!'._

 _Nice Dollhouse._ Leo observed, nodding his head, while still in the shadows.

Elsa then lead Anna outside to a balcony, Leo quickly hopped onto the roof of the castle to stay out of Anna's sight. On the railing of the balcony was a bouquet of flowers. "For this birthday, I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the Sky!" Elsa declared before sneezing again. Only Leo noticed five more little snowmen come into being and fall down below into the courtyard, now he was getting a little concerned.

* * *

"Little brothers!" Olaf hugged the two snowmen from before.

"Wouldn't that technically make Elsa your mom then?" Donnie asked.

"Please do NOT give him any ideas." Raph hopped.

Mikey had cleaned up all the spilled punch while Karai had just finished pouring in more punch into the punch bowl.

"Mess is cleaned!" Mikey announced.

"Well, that could have been worse." Karai said.

Just as that was said five more snowmen landed on the ground and began to run around

"What that…?!" Raph questioned. " _More_ of them?!"

"Uh… is this part of the party?" Karai asked Kristof.

"No. No it's not."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Donnie said.

* * *

Elsa and Anna we're on a plank of wood and Elsa was lowering them down. "I'm making this the perfect day for you." Elsa said as a basket with a large noogie sandwich was brandished in front of the youngest sister.

"Ooh Sandwich." Anna said as she took it without question.

Leo was inside the window where the basket was, still in the shadows. The sandwich seemed kinda random, but Anna seemed to like it. He began to think a bit though, every time Elsa sneezed, more snowmen we're created. But so far only two sneezes had occurred and only seven snowmen total we're made. He was sure everyone else could handle it and it didn't seem too much, but at this point he was keeping an eye on Elsa.

Elsa continued to lead Anna to where the red string would follow; the next spot was in the library where Anna found a portrait of herself, Elsa, Kristof, Olaf, and Sven; along with the Turtles, Splinter, Karai, and even the Mighty Mutanimals.

Next; Elsa was ridding a bike with Anna down the hall, and she was still carrying the presents. Leo quietly stuck to the ceiling as the two sisters rode. As they did, a scarf was on the string and it landed onto Anna's face, which Elsa lowered and Anna of course took it with a smile. They made it to the spiral staircase, as they rode down, Elsa sneezed again and five more snowmen popped up. Before Leo could count to the total, Elsa sneezed again, creating five more snowmen.

"They come in threes." Anna warned.

"I'm fine." Elsa assured before sneezing again, creating five more snowmen, bringing a total of fifteen.

* * *

While the girls didn't notice the snowmen, Leo was definitely noticing. He was silently starting to agree with Anna that Elsa may have a cold.

"Hey!" Kristof said as he, Mikey, and Sven chased a few of the snowmen.

"Get back here!" Mikey added.

Raph, Donnie, and Karai we're noticing this.

"Okay…. So this has gotten to be a bit of a handful." Donnie began. "But I think this may be the last of them."

As soon as he said that, the main door opened and fifteen total snowmen came into the courtyard.

"You just _had_ to say something." Karai stated as she and Raph gave a slight glare to Donnie who smiled nervously. Karai noticed that the snowmen all had wide smiles and realized they we're looking at the cake. "Aw sewer apples."

They ran towards the cake but Donnie quickly picked it up before they can reach it.

"We need to seal up this place, keep them contained." Donnie said.

"Well I don't exactly want them in here with _us!_ " Raph stated as he was clearly becoming annoyed.

* * *

The sisters, and the still concealed Ninja Turtle; we're now in town. Elsa led Anna to the docks where the red string led to a boat where a fishing rod was. Elsa gave it to Anna before sneezing again, while Anna noticed the sneeze; Leo noticed the snowmen that popped up again.

"Uh Elsa… I'm really excited about this, but I'm still a bit concerned." Anna gave Elsa some support, as the oldest sister looked a bit worn out already. "I think it's time you go home to get some rest."

Elsa put up another smile. "Oh we're not stopping yet. The best has yet to come." She took Anna to a stand and handed her a snow globe of the castle. Right as Anna took it, Elsa gave another sneeze and more snowmen we're brought into existence.

"Elsa… you really gotta lie down." Anna advised as Elsa draped a coat over her, as they we're at a store that had a sign that read 'Oaken's Cloackens' with a smaller sign that read 'and sauna.'

"Not yet, we're seeing this thing though." Elsa said as she opened the door to the mini sauna, breathing in some of the warm air.

"But you really need medical attention." Anna persisted.

Oaken popped out of the sauna much to the hiding Leo's surprise. "Are you sick? How about my own cold remedy? Made it myself."

"No thanks." Elsa said as she walked away.

"We'll take it." Anna said as she took it.

 _'Probably a good idea'_ Leo thought. He was now in a dark alley he made a little whistle, which caused Elsa to turn around, she barley saw Leo in the dark alley and motioned for her to come inside.

"Anna… I'll be right back." Elsa told her sister as she entered the alley. "Something up?" She asked Leo.

"Uh yeah." Leo began. "Anna's right you need some rest, you got a cold."

"You too?" Elsa questioned. "I'm fine. It's just a few sneezes, I mean it's not like I was hit with Mutagen again."

"Maybe not, but maybe you haven't noticed." Leo said. "Every time you sneeze, you accidentally create some mini-snowmen."

"What?!" Elsa questioned. "I never…" She couldn't finish as she sneezed again and more snowmen popped into existence.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." Leo pointed down and Elsa looked with wide eyes as the little snowmen ran out of the alleyway.

"I didn't know." Elsa said with surprise. "You say that happens every time I sneeze?" Leo nodded. "Where do they all go?"

"I'm not really sure, but that's not important." Leo told her. "You need to get some rest." He put a hand to her forehead. "Man, you're hot."

Elsa blushed as he said that. "Well… I uh… that was pretty straight forward…."

"No I mean, your temperature is hot. As in you may have a fever." Leo corrected

"Oh." Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…"

"You told me to stand by to make sure everything's okay…" Leo began.

"For Anna." Elsa told him, but she sighed. "Look, if things start to get a little crazy, I'll stop promise. But I'm not gonna just bail on this day, this is all for Anna."

Leo sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, I trust you. Just try not to overdo it, alright?"

"Alright." Elsa agreed before walking out of the alleyway and meeting up with Anna again.

"Elsa, you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, just had to get a bit of a breather. I'm fine, let's go." Elsa said as she continued to lead Anna, though the younger sister still had a look of concern on her face, as did the hidden turtle.

* * *

At this point, chaos had ensued in the courtyard for our heroes. Raph was chasing a group of snowmen. "Get back here you little freaks!" He chased them above and under the tables, while also accidentally knocking them over. It was clear the snowmen we're having fun, except Raph, as he was about to blow a fuse.

Many snowmen also hung from Donnie's staff as he tried to twirl it and shake them off, yet they wouldn't seem to budge. He saw more trying to play with the dishes and quickly ran to them.

Mikey was chasing one but turned to see something that made him look in terror. "NOOO! NOT THE PIZZA!" The snowmen we're all playing in most of the pizza, getting covered in sauce, cheese, and other toppings. He quickly ran in that direction to save what was left of the pizza.

Karai held a net and was able to successfully grab a group of snowmen but looked up in terror as a large group we're playing on the 'Happy Birthday Anna' banner, which snapped off from the excess weight causing the letters to spread about. "Aw come on!"

"I can fix it!" Olaf happily said as he caught the letters.

Kristof looked to see some snowmen create a makeshift catapult from spoons and we're about to launch them to the cake. Kristof quickly grabbed the punchbowl just as one snowman was launched. He stood in front of the cake like a golly and was able to successfully capture the snowmen. Karai quickly came to him and opened the net and he put them in. Raph ran to the two with a few snowmen in his arms and put them in the net as well.

"I swear… if one more thing goes wrong here I'm gonna…." Raph growled.

"All fixed!"

All three looked up to Olaf who had the banner back up; only it read something different now.

"'Dry Banana Hippy Hat'!?" Kristof read/questioned.

Karai face palmed at this "You do know you can't read _or_ spell, remember?" She groaned to Olaf.

Raph's right eye twitched. "All that power and Elsa couldn't even give these guys some brains?!"

* * *

Back in town, it had seemed the sun was now about to set for Arendelle. Leo stuck to the roofs of the buildings keeping a close eye on the duo below, and a good thing to as Elsa was looking even more worn out than before.

"Come on…. Now we climb!" She said as she gestured to the clock tower.

"Elsa that's too much!" Anna said worriedly, as she was carrying way too many gifts. "You need to rest!"

"Uh… we got to get to our birthday chills… I mean thrills!" The worn out Elsa said.

Leo looked down with extreme worry. _"This is gonna end badly."_

* * *

 _Courtyard._

Mikey rode Sven as they we're chasing a group of snowmen, but both slammed face-first into an ice pillar that was holding up the banner. They tried to get up, only to find their tongues we're stuck to the ice pillar.

"Uh… Donnie?" Mikey slurred as the purple-clad turtle was chasing snowmen and looked to see Mikey's and Sven's predicament. "A little help?"

All Donnie could do was face palm at this point.

* * *

Elsa had lead Anna into the clock tower and was about to climb the stairs as they we're still following the red string. "Come on follow the string… you are my very best friend…"

"Elsa?" Anna asked with concern as she looked up the very, very high staircase.

"What?" Elsa questioned, as it seemed she was almost drunk at this point. "I'm fine. We're gonna climb!"

* * *

Kristof was running away from the snowmen with the cake and a few boxes of surviving pizza, as they we're the only things left that we're still in one piece. But a group of snowmen swiped it away, before the snowmen we're caught in a net by Karai and Raph caught the cake in one hand and the pizza boxes in his right hand; while Donnie was trying to pull Mikey and Sven who we're still tongue-stuck to the ice pole.

* * *

Leo was on top of the clock tower at the roof, he looked down to see manikins of Elsa and Anna, and now just saw the completely worn out Elsa walk out with Anna close behind. Leo looked to see Elsa twirling around the pole and was very close to the edge as Anna looked with wide eyes.

"Happy, happy, happy, happy…" Elsa was just about to fall.

 _"OH GEEZE!"_ Leo's mind screamed.

"…Birthday!" Elsa sang as she fell back, Anna tried to reach her but she didn't make it in time.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she saw her sister fall; but Leo quickly dove off the roof and caught up to Elsa, he quickly caught her and shot a grappling hook straight up, which hit the roof. Leo and Elsa stopped their fall just an inch from the ground before the hook quickly retracted, bringing the two back up.

Anna helped Elsa back up as Leo kneeled down. "That was way too close!" Leo exclaimed.

"Kinda wondering when you we're gonna show up." Anna stated.

"You knew I was here?!" The surprised Leo questioned.

"Well… I kinda got a clue when I smelled pizza in the hallway this morning." Anna revealed.

"Mikey." Leo lightly grunted as he face palmed.

"They we're…supposed to be surprised." Elsa grimaced as she came to her knees and Anna held her. Leo kneeled down beside them as Anna put a hand to her sister's head.

"Elsa, you're burning up. You've got a fever."

"I told you." Leo added.

"Alright this can't go on." Anna told Elsa as she held her close. "We need to put this day on hold."

"She's right Elsa." Leo told her. "Come on, you know it. Admit it to yourself. You can't go on any more."

Elsa sighed as she was forced to concede. "Okay. I have a cold." She finally admitted as Anna held her and Leo patted her back.

* * *

Leo and Anna we're now helping the sick Elsa back to the castle.

"You we're right Leo." Elsa breathed. "I should have listened. And Anna, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you one perfect day, but I ruined it. Again."

"You didn't ruin anything." Anna told her.

"Come on don't do this to yourself." Leo consoled. "There are worse things to worry about, trust me on that one."

"He's right, let's just get you to bed." Anna told her as she opened the gates and the three we're awestruck at what they saw.

Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Kristof we're trying to keep the cake and the pizza from the massive pile of mini-snowmen they we're standing on top of; Olaf and Sven we're chasing a few before all eyes set on the door.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"WOW!" Anna said in amazement.

"Wow." Elsa and Leo both said in honest surprise.

Acting quickly Mikey pulled out his T-Phone and set the volume on high before plugging it into mini-speakers (that he just happened to have on him). He then began to play the instrumental theme song to YMCA before tapping to the beat, along with Olaf, Sven, and the snowmen and signing his own 'happy birthday song'.

 _"Today's gonna be, A-Okay! Cause we're celebrating your birthday! Happy Birthday, Anna! Celebrating your birthday!"_

As Mikey and Olaf continued to sign and dance with Olaf and Sven; the snowmen lowered Kristof, Karai, Donnie, and Raph with the cake and pizzas. They we're a bit surprised but decided to go with it. Donnie and Raph threw the pizzas into the air before throwing shurikens, and slicing the pizza into perfect slices, which they caught in the boxes and brought them to the smiling Anna, along with the surprised Elsa and Leo.

 _"Today's gonna be, A-Okay! Cause we're celebrating your birthday! Happy Birthday, Anna! Celebrating your birthday!"_

Kristof brought the cake down while Karai came by with her ninja-speed and her short sword, cut the cake perfectly. She swiftly took one slice and handed it to Anna, the princess pulled the Kunoichi into a hug, who gave an amusing smile.

 _"Today's gonna be, A-Okay! Cause we're celebrating your birthday! Happy Birthday, Anna! Celebrating your birthday!"_

Mikey began to spin on his shell while breakdancing and signing to the beat before the song was about to come to an end, which ended with Mikey, Kristof, Olaf, Raph, Donnie, and Karai all shouting…

"BOOYAKASHA!"

Which ended with confetti being shot out into the air. Anna's smile was as wide as it can be, while Elsa and Leo looked to each other and both just shrugged.

"You guys all came!" Anna squealed, referring to the mutants.

"What? You thought we we're gonna miss this? Not a chance sister." Raph told her.

"The day we miss out on a friend's birthday party is the day our world ends." Donnie added.

"Which has a few close call sometimes, but hey… we always keep our promises." Karai said.

"Happy Booyaka-birthday Anna!" Mikey cheered.

Anna pulled them all into a hug.

"See what I tell ya?" Elsa chimed in. "Perfect day."

"Okay… now it's to bed with you." Anna told her sister.

"Wait, all that's left is for the Queen to blow the birthday horn." Elsa motioned to a large horn.

"Uh I think that can w…" Leo tried but Elsa had already blown into it with a large sneeze, and a massive snowball was shot out like a cannon.

"Woah! That's a big one." Kristof observed.

Mikey looked with a pair of binoculars. "It's going… it's going…it's still going and…." He lowered his binoculars. "It's gone."

"Where do you think that's gonna land?" Donnie asked.

"Well I feel sorry for the poor sucker who has to deal with _that._ " Raph said.

* * *

 _Dimension X_

A hundred Kraang droids, a dozen Bio-Droids, a few scout ships and one Draco Droid all stood ready in the massive control room. Kraang Sub-Prime stood in front of his army with an evil grin.

"Finally! He began. "Where Shredder failed, Kraang Sub-Prime will succeed! Your goal is simple my army; capture the Ice Queen, destroy those turtles and anyone else who dare stands in our way!"

"KRAANG! KRAANG! KRAANG!" They all hollered like a war cry.

"Open the portal!" At Sub-Prime's command, a massive portal opened to reveal an areal view of Arendelle. He laughed before he noticed something. "Wait what is that?"

He saw a white sphere that seemed to be growing larger by the second; he only just now realized it wasn't growing larger, but closer. His eyes widened before he ducked and a massive snowball bashed into the room. It smacked through most of the Kraang troopers before finally smashing into the controls.

"What is that?!" Kraang Sub-Prime demanded.

"It is that to which the humans refer to as a snowball." One Kraang droid answered. The snow ball then quickly melted and the water seeped into the broken and exposed controls before they began to surge with purple lightning and the controls began to explode, as did most parts of the base.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Kraang Sub-Prime yelled.

A computer voice spoke up. _"That which is known as the self-destruct sequence has been initiated. That which is known as the base of Kraang will explode in the time from of that which is known as ten seconds."_

With that, all the Kraang troops began to panic as they all ran in random directions and smash into each other.

Kraang Sub-Prime just stood where he was with a blank look on his face; which began to turn into a grimace as his lip began to quiver. At this point he could only say just one thing.

"Oh Kraang."

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

 _Arendelle._

Kristof heard a faint boom sound in the distance. "Hey did you guys hear something?" He asked Anna, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Olaf, Sven, Donnie, and Karai who we're helping Elsa inside.

They all shrugged in response.

"Eh it's probably nothing." Kristof dismissed.

* * *

 _Elsa's room._

The Queen of Arendelle sat in her bed with a blanket over her. Anna sat by her side with Leo close as well. Karai, Donnie, Kristof, Mikey, and Raph we're present as well sitting in chairs and eating pieces of pizza and cake.

"Aw I thought colds didn't bother you?" Karai teased while Elsa just waved her off.

"Best birthday present ever." Anna told her sister.

"Which one?"

"Letting me take care of you."

Elsa then sneezed again and seven more snowmen popped on the bed.

"So _that's_ where they've been coming from." Donnie observed.

"What exactly are we gonna do with all these little snowmen?" Raph asked.

"I'll take them to Marshmallow at the Ice Palace tomorrow." Kristof answered.

"You mean 'Snowliath' bro." Mikey corrected.

"Whatever."

Anna noticed something. "Hey, where's Master Splinter."

"Oh." Leo began. "He said sorry he couldn't make it, he's a little busy. Just making sure a certain psychopath we all know and hate stays locked up."

All grimaced a bit at that.

"So… what happened to him?" Anna asked out of curiosity.

"We're glad you asked." Karai replied. "Good news, and consider it a birthday present from us."

"Yesterday, the World Court found Oroku Saki guilty for crimes against Humanity." Donnie informed.

"Tell em what the freak got." Raph encouraged.

"Life in prison. Without any possibility of parole." Donnie answered, resulting in smiles among Elsa, Anna, and Kristof. Leo, Raph, Karai, and Mikey smiled as well as it was very satisfying to hear that again.

"Good riddance." Kristof said.

"You're sure he's locked up and can't get out?" Elsa asked.

"He's in a maximum security prison and is watched 24-7." Raph began. "No chance he's getting out."

"And if he does, he's gonna have to go through us before even thinking of coming back to Arendelle again." Karai added.

"That's very good to here." Elsa said as Leo put a hand on her shoulder and they both smiled.

* * *

 _Rhyker's Island_

Oroku Saki sat in a cell, his only clothes being an orange prison outfit. The door was steel and shut with multiple large locks. His only furniture were a bed, a sink, and a toilet. He was monitored by a camera, and everything given to him (food included) was monitored, nothing sharp.

He had one thing though. He went to the sink and reached his hand into his throat and began to cough. As he did he began to gag something back up and finally spat it out. He whipped his mouth as he picked up from the sink what he coughed up. It was a small glass container, inside it was a small bit of blood, but this blood had something unique to it, there was a faint, cyan blue glow to it. Seeing this and a small, evil smile formed on his face.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all like this. And yes, there will be a sequel, just not for a bit. I want to wait to see how TMNT season 4 proceeds before I do anything else. Plus I do have other stories that I want to work on. Once again, thank you for all your support. I'll see you all next time.**

 **Booyakasha!**

 **Turtle Power!**


End file.
